


I'm Sorry

by AlexFierro



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Emotions, F/F, First Kiss, hmm these girls r emotional, just a couple of gals bein pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexFierro/pseuds/AlexFierro
Summary: Naida feels guilty that she was suspicious of Rosalyn and didn't listen to her. Rosalyn feels guilty that she gave her something to be suspicious of.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> theres nothing better & more pure than girls in love with other girls

Naida doesn't know what to say. What _is_ there to say? They didn't get a chance at one-on-one conversation for the day; after it cleared up, it was straight to Rosalyn's home to get everything figured out. Naida and her friends are going to leave a sometime the next day or the day after, but it was a longer ride, and no one seemed to want to leave Rosalyn and Cronan behind just yet.

The elf sits by the water's edge, flicking and waving her fingers around to create shapes and play with pools of water. She wants to apologize properly to Rosalyn, but she isn't sure how.

“Naida, may I speak with you?”

Out of surprise, Naida loses control of the water droplets in the air and they splash back down where they came from. She has to turn around to make sure it's Rosalyn, because she didn't expect her to leave the group to come looking.

_I need some air,_ Naida said, _so only come after me if you have to._

She expected one of her closer friends to come looking for her. It hasn't taken anyone as long as she expected, and it isn't _who_ she expected either.

“Rosalyn, I—” She swallows, nearly choking on her thoughts as they try to tumble out of her mouth all at once. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I'm sorry.”

Naida doesn't know what to say. “I don't...” She sighs and turns back to face the water, and she crosses her arms over her knees. “ _I'm_ sorry, Rosalyn. I really shouldn't have gone out. And when I brought that thing back, I...”

“Don't apologize for doing the right thing.” Rosalyn approaches her and sits down beside her. “I had lost hope that Cronan had any goodness in his heart, but if you hadn't gone out when you did, I don't think he would have gotten the chance to redeem himself.”

Naida's chest tightens. “I put everyone in danger—!”

Rosalyn puts a hand up to stop her, causing her to fall silent mid-protest. “You did. I will not say you didn't make a rash decision and I will not say there was no chance of an ill fate. It's true that—”

“If you're going to try to make me feel better by making me feel worse, it's only working one way.”

“Heavens, no!” Rosalyn is quick to jump to the point after that, realizing her error. “It was bad, but if that _thing_ hadn't followed you back, if you hadn't gone in the first place, what would have happened?”

The cyan-haired elf looses a breath, not realizing she's been holding it in her lungs at all. “I don't know what would have happened. Nobody would have gotten mad at me. I would have been able to tell you about Cronan and what he wanted without anyone getting attacked...”

Rosalyn almost puts her arm around her new friend in a comforting gesture, but she pulls her arm back. How would Naida feel about being touched right now, by someone she might not even consider a friend? And would it hurt Rosalyn to have the girl she was finding herself caring about jerk away from an unrequested physical comfort?

She doesn't have the answers, so she doesn't do anything.

“Cronan told me what happened. He saw his mother, and she...she told him he was on the same path that destroyed her. If we weren't there with him to help, he would have realized what he was doing was wrong, but he wouldn't have lived. Emily wouldn't have gotten her amulet back, and more than just one world would be in danger. _You_ are the reason we're all able to be here right now.”

Naida doesn't know how to respond. She looks at Rosalyn with a shocked expression, but her gaze travels back down to the water, losing the bit of hope that she has in herself and her decision. “Things only turned out okay because I was stupid.”

“You were _not_ stupid.” Rosalyn's voice hardened, and it was enough to startle the water elf beside her. “You were emotional, and the fact that Cronan has redeemed himself is proof enough that you were right in going after him. You weren't the one to change his mind, but you cared about and believed in him when no one else was willing to.”

It seems Rosalyn doesn't need to be the one to make the first move, because Naida is getting overwhelmed and emotional enough to seek out physical affection on her own. It isn't anything much, but her hand finds its way to the other girl's to hold onto her.

“Is it really a good thing? What if he'd turned out to...to want to keep walking that path? What if he'd turned out to be entirely bad? I was suspicious of you for not elaborating on your whole relationship, and I went off on impulse to confront Cronan. I...”

Rosalyn squeezes Naida's hand comfortingly, running her thumb over the paler girl's knuckles. “You were right to be suspicious. I wasn't giving you the whole story. I should have been honest from the beginning, but I wasn't.”

“No, I wasn't.” She has so much to say, but her throat is closing up and tears are starting to blur her vision. She has so, _so_ much to say. How is it all supposed to get past the knot in her throat? “It wasn't— Who you dated in the past—it had nothing to do with me. Even if it was Cronan, even if he was evil. Dating someone bad doesn't...it doesn't make you—”

She sniffles and sobs, using her free hand to wipe away the tears threatening to spill over. She can't finish her thought, too overwhelmed by everything. She knew this conversation was going to come, but she didn't know it was going to make her cry. She didn't think she was so sensitive, but she's realizing now that she is. There are too many emotions inside her, too much that needs an outlet. She doesn't know what that outlet is, so her only option is to cry and try to talk things out as best she can.

Rosalyn certainly has no shortage of patience in the situation. “It doesn't make me a bad person, no. But I was hiding something from you. It would have been all right had I not acted as though everything was on the table, but I did, and I want you to forgive me for that.”

“But it's not my business—”

“No, it wasn't. But it wasn't my place to act as though I was being entirely honest. I could have said there were things I didn't want to talk about, or perhaps that could be misconstrued... But I didn't want you to think badly of me. I was afraid there was something I had to hide, so I did.”

Naida doesn't know what to say, and she sobs again. She rubs at her eyes with a little more fervor.

“Did you not think you could trust us?” Naida doesn't want to sound accusatory, but she can't help it. She knows it's true either way. She would know if she's lied to.

But nothing is hidden this time. “No, I didn't. I had seen so much bad in people that it was difficult for me to trust you. You lent me aid, but I was convinced it was _only_ to receive something in return. Relationships of all sorts can be very fragile things, and I didn't want to...to break what I thought could be something.”

Naida thinks for a split second that she's been given a privilege. Someone so strong, so worthy of being considered a role model or an idol, seems so vulnerable right now.

She's strong and graceful even in the way her emotions slip out of her control. She isn't panicking or scrambling to keep her composure. She isn't hiding her face or trying to cover up how she feels. She doesn't do anything to hide the sad look in her eyes or the tear that falls down her cheek.

What is there to be sad about?

“You have us now, though,” Naida says, and now she feels like she's the one who needs to do the comforting. “Is there anything left to be upset about? We're here for each other.”

“I was so afraid, Naida,” she says, her voice hushed. She makes no move to dry her eyes. She isn't embarrassed of what she feels; there's no reason for her to hide it. “After I said everything, I was afraid I truly _had_ broken what could have been.”

That did nothing but baffle the cyan-haired elf, but she somehow found it pulling at her heartstrings anyway. “Everyone but me seemed convinced you were on their side... What was there that you could have lost?”

“I wasn't going to say this.” Her blue eyes sparkled with the tears that hadn't yet fallen. “It... I never _expected_ to get back together with Cronan, and tonight I've found that it truly isn't going to happen. He doesn't want to share, and he doesn't want to _be_ shared. I...”

Naida is absolutely enamored with Rosalyn right now, the way the starlight and the shine of the moon color her hair and the way it reflects off her tearful eyes, and there's nowhere in the world she'd rather be.

“What do you mean?”

“I've come to like someone else, and he's found interest elsewhere as well.”

Rosalyn is going to take a chance, she decides. She turns her gaze Naida, and Naida can't think of anything more wonderful to look at. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her clothes— _her_. There's so much perfection and beauty in the way she hold herself, so much strength in the moment she's accepted, without embarrassment, as weakness. She is lovely in the way she sees no shame in her tears and takes no issue in the way her fingers tremble.

She is like a sparkling stream rolling over the rocks, reflecting the sunshine in the clear blue sky. She is like a pool of life, waiting to give sustenance to the creatures living in the forest around it.

She is _perfect_.

And when she squeezes Naida's hand softly once more, when she cups Naida's cheek, when she presses her lips against the other girl's, there is absolutely nowhere else either of them would rather be. Rosalyn is gentleness and she is nothing short of the _very_ best.

Naida knows what she's doing. It's not as though she's never kissed another girl before, but this is a _magical_ experience for her. Nothing matters, and she is _so_ grateful things have happened this way.

When Rosalyn pulls away, Naida sucks in a breath like her lungs were deprived. She'd forgotten to breathe, forgotten she even needed to.

Rosalyn isn't crying anymore; her eyes remain damp, but she there's nothing left to fall down her cheeks. She is happy, but there's a look that's afraid. Was it not enough of an indicator that Naida had kissed her back? Did she not know that Naida couldn't think of a single case when she might not was the taste of blackberry and teacakes coming from the lips of one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen?

Rosalyn hesitates, and when Naida does nothing, she prepares to stand up.

Naida catches her wrist. “We have something to talk about.”

“If you'd like to forget this happened, you're welcome to. The look on your face...” She trails off and swallows hard, but no more tears come. “I had an idea it would go better.”

“What _look_? It was the face of someone who didn't know what she wanted to say.”

Rosalyn settled back down. She pulled her wrist free from the other's grasp and let her hair down, allowing it to fall over her shoulders. “What is there to say? I don't even know if you...”

Naida isn't sure if the other elf wants to finish with _...like women_ or with _...have ever had your first kiss_. She doesn't make an assumption.

“If you kissed me again, I wouldn't complain.” It sounds too casual in her own ears, like she's trying to brush off all the sentiment and feeling Rosalyn has just shown to her. Her breath catches as she tries to form more words. “I'm glad you aren't going back to Cronan if he's decided he doesn't want to share.”

“Do you...” Rosalyn hesitates. “...feel the same way?”

She isn't a poet. She isn't sure how to tell Rosalyn that she's graceful beauty, perfect days, flawless nights, and some embodiment of good and loveliness in ways Naida didn't know even existed before her.

She doesn't know how to say the millions of thoughts and words and praises. She doesn't even have words for most of them, so all that comes out is a soft, “I love you.”

 


End file.
